1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a mobile device and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a mobile device capable of providing a network function and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile device such as a cellular phone, a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), etc. performs communication through various networks such as third generation (3G), Wi-Fi, etc. Such various networks have their merits and deficiencies regarding connectivity, speed, costs, etc. Thus, it is desirable to selectively use various networks in accordance with purpose or intention.
Meanwhile, an application of a mobile device often uses a network service supported by an operating system (OS), a platform or the like of the mobile device in order to provide a function useful to a user.
However, the OS, the platform, or the like of a related art mobile device does not sufficiently support an application developer to conveniently develop an application in association with the network. Therefore, enhancement of an application developing environment is desirous.